


Twisted Image

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series: Image series, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A major complication occurs as Blair recovers from his rape.<br/>This story is a sequel to Changing Image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Image

## Twisted Image

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Title: Twisted Image  
Author: Grey  
E-mail address: Grey853@aol.com  
Rating: NC-17 for violence and language Pairing: J/B  
Status: New, complete  
Date: February 7, 1998  
Archive: Yes to both  
Archive e-mail: Grey853@aol.com  
Series: Fourth in the "Image" series.  
Other website: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: These guys don't belong to me, but UPN is greedy, so I borrowed. 

Summary: Blair and Jim are working hard on recovering from the aftermath of Blair's rape and to maintain a loving relationship. A major complication occurs. 

WARNINGS: This story deals with and explicitly discusses rape and child abuse. If either of those topics is too uncomfortable to bear, stop reading now. 

Notes: Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome. 

Twisted Image 1/3  
by Grey 

"Come on, Jim, lighten up. It's really no big deal." 

Jim Ellison slammed the truck door and shook his head in disbelief. "No big deal? Yeah, right. Chief, this was the first time you came to the station since last year and it's no big deal?" 

Tilting his head in uneasy dismissal, Blair shrugged, "Well, at least, I wanted it to be no big deal." 

"Is that why you didn't tell me you were coming down today?" Jim walked beside his partner as the two entered the elevator for the loft. 

"You're not mad are you?" 

Touching his young lover's arm lightly, Jim smiled. "No way. I'm glad you came down. It just surprised me that's all." 

"I know how you hate surprises, but I didn't want to tell you I was coming and then end up chickening out. That would've been awful." 

"Not really, but as it turned out, everything went great. All the guys were really glad to see you." 

With a faint touch of amazement in his voice, Blair nodded. "Yeah, man, they were cool." 

As the elevators doors opened, the two men started to enter the dark loft. Inside a frigid breeze alerted a sentinel response. "Hold it, Chief." 

"What is it?" 

Jim pulled out his weapon and held out a staying hand. "You didn't leave the balcony windows open when you left, did you?" 

"Of course not." 

"Then wait here." 

Respecting the command tone, Blair remained in the hall, his own nerves on full throttle. After just a few moments and a clean sweep, Jim returned. "Come on in, Chief. Looks like we had a little visitor while we were gone, but whoever it was has left." 

Easing through the door as Jim replaced his gun, Blair asked, "So, is anything missing or messed up? What's going on?" 

"Someone came in through the balcony. Don't ask me how yet. Nothing appears to be stolen and I didn't find any surprises, but I'm calling it in anyway." 

"What's to call in?" 

"Listen, someone was here, Chief. I can smell a distinct scent that wasn't here before, something very different. Now, why would someone break in and not take anything? Why come up the hard way and not through the front door?" 

"Maybe whoever it was didn't want to be seen by any neighbors." 

"Like no one would notice someone on the outside of the building any less?" 

"Why not? I mean, no one would be looking." 

"Maybe not, but even so, I don't like it, not one bit. I'm calling Simon. I need to know if anyone from the past has been released from prison recently. I need to figure out who would do this and make sure it doesn't happen again." 

Sitting down at the table, Blair raised a hand to his mouth and started chewing on his thumb. Most of the nail had grown back from the last frenzy of nail biting, but this time it lost the battle very quickly. Picking up his lover's frantic heartbeat and respiration, Jim ignored the phone a bit longer and came up beside him. "Calm down, Babe. It's okay. Nothing's going to happen." 

"I should know that, but somehow, I'm still freaked that someone would break in here. I was just thinking of Lash. I know it's stupid, but I just have a bad feeling that whoever was here has nothing to do with somebody you sent to prison." 

"Well, we know it's not Lash, but it's not stupid to flash on that. I mean, the man did kidnap you from here and almost kill you." 

"But he's dead." Blair shifted up out of his seat and walked toward the glass doors, opened them, and went outside. February air blasted an arctic reminder that winter hadn't finished with Cascade just yet. 

Jim came up beside him. "Come on back inside. It's too cold out here and there's a storm on the way." 

Blinking misted eyes, Blair nodded passively, but not before he noted the few stubborn star lights blinking through. "I'm sorry I'm being so melodramatic, but I've just got a really bad feeling about this." 

Embracing his lover against the chill, the two stepped back inside together. "It's okay, Chief. It's been a long day, that's all. You're tired and it's no fun to walk into your own home and find out some punk's invaded your space, but that's all it is." 

Rubbing his forehead into Jim's broad chest, Blair wrapped his own arms around the man he loved. "You don't know that for sure, but I hope you're right." 

"I know I am, Babe. This is just somebody playing with our heads." 

"Oh, man, my head's been played with enough." 

Resting a thoughtful chin on the young guide's brown curls, Jim proceeded to massage the tense back. "I know, love. You've been doing so great though. I'm really proud of you. Have I told you that lately?" 

"Yeah, but I like hearing it. I'm trying, but it's really hard sometimes." 

"You've done great." Jim raised Blair's face and gently leaned in for a feathery light kiss, full lips against puffs of smoke. 

Moving over to the couch, the two men sat down side by side. Blair snuggled in tight, sneaking a hand over to undo a button. Placing his palm against warm flesh and a steady heartbeat soothed his nerves. "Feel better, Chief?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's just sit here a minute before you call Simon though." 

"No problem. So, how does it feel to be over the hurdle of the first time?" 

Still stroking the vital chest, Blair's voice sounded slightly dreamy. "It's kind of strange, man. It was almost anti-climactic." 

"You're losing me here." 

"I had this big thing all built up in my mind. All kinds of possible disasters, like I'd see Johnson or somebody would say something about Young. I kept seeing myself in the middle of these confrontations as people would come up and call me fag or queer." Jim's supporting arm brought his shivering lover in closer as he let him continue to talk. 

"In my head I just knew somebody was going to end up doing or saying something that would either make you or me lose it. I could see the blood as you busted some asshole over the head when he said Young was right. Then Simon would have to suspend you again. Or I'd be walking along and Young would actually be there, standing there, waiting to hurt me all over again." 

"Young's dead, Blair." 

"I know that. Just like Lash. I know they're dead, but they still pop up in my head and I can't seem to banish them like you do. Anyway, none of that happened, of course. Everybody was great. I didn't break down in tears or piss myself or anything." 

"Jesus, Blair. Did coming back to the station really scare you that much?" 

"The thought of it did, but now that it's done, I feel a lot better. Tired, but better." 

Hugging tighter, drawing him as close as strong arms could without a total squash factor, Jim smiled. "I'm really glad, Chief. It's been lonely working without you." 

"I know. But, Jim, I'm not back full time yet. I'm not sure how much longer it's going to take me to go on the job with you. I want it to be soon. I'm just not sure." 

"Whenever you're ready, we'll kick some punk ass, Babe." 

"You've been doing that without me just fine." 

Snorting, Jim shook his head. "I've been doing okay, but not fine. My performance isn't even close to what we can do together. When we're together, nobody can touch us." 

"But you're a great cop, Jim, with or without me." 

"I'm a good cop, Blair. I won't deny it's something I can do pretty well, but I haven't been able to do much with these sentinel abilities without you there. It's been a real bitch trying to keep them dialed down so I don't end up zoning. Besides, I've missed our conversations in the truck." 

"Conversations?" 

"Well, your jabber, more like. But, I listened, sometimes." 

Nuzzling in with fond memories, Blair agreed. "Yeah, it was nice the two of us together like that. Two crime fighters on a roll. You think when I come back we'll have any new things to do in the truck?" To punctuate his question, Blair tweaked a defenseless nipple. 

"Oh, Babe, you are so bad." 

Returning attack, Jim pushed his guide down on the couch. Blair brought both legs up and Jim shifted between them, pressing chest to chest. Rough cheek scratched across Blair's lips, burning thin skin. Soothingly he licked the fire and delved deeper into the young man's mouth. Hungrily he sucked on sleepy tongue and then plunged himself even further into the throat. Helpless groans of pleasure roared in his ears, rumbling until they filled his mind completely. 

Insistent thumbs stroking and digging into his throat below his ears brought him slowly back. Ice blue eyes refocused and connected with a darker hue. "Hey, lover, you zoned there for a minute." 

Blair sat up and studied his sentinel with concern. "Jim, are you okay?" 

Still foggy, Jim shook his head even more as Blair's voice reverberated. "It's weird. All the sounds are strange." 

"Strange how?" The words shimmered and echoed in his head. 

"I don't know. It's like everything is coming from a long way away, but then everything gets real close. On top of that, it's like I'm in a echo chamber." 

"Sort of like a zoom lens for sound maybe." 

"Yeah, maybe. Say something else." 

"I love you, Jim." 

"Thanks. Love you, too, Babe. Funny. Everything seems all right again. It was just for a few moments. Weird." Turning his attention back to his lover, Jim placed his hand on the obvious bulge. "Now, where were we?" 

"Hold it, Jim." 

"I'm trying to." 

Blair lifted his lover's playful fingers to his lips, kissing them one at a time. When he finished, he whispered, "We'll have time later. Right now, you need to call Simon and take care of this intruder business." 

Reluctantly, Jim nodded. "You're right." 

"Go on. I'll fix some coffee and Danish. The guys will want something while their hanging around collecting those clues." 

Blair stood and went to the kitchen to putter while Jim picked up the phone. He arranged the coffee maker first and the then boiled water for tea. Opening the refrigerator door, he saw the mysterious plastic bag on the top shelf. Reaching in, he lifted it out and dropped it immediately. Jim heard the retching and splatter sounds over the sink just as he was finishing up the call. 

"Blair, what is it? What's wrong?" 

Rushing to his friend's side, he saw the package on the floor. The missing bloody shirt Blair had worn on the day he'd been raped had finally been found. His own stomach clenched like a brutal fist, Jim cried silently while Blair continued puking, over and over, dry heaving on thick air. 

* * *

"How's he doing, Jim?" Simon gnawed nervously on the end of an unlighted cigar. 

"He's upstairs lying down. I gave him a sedative I had left over from before." 

"Shit. This is a mess." 

"Tell me about it. The damn thing's still in the original evidence bag." 

"I know. I saw that." 

"I mean, when the clothes first went missing after Young died, I wasn't worried too much. Hell, I didn't even care." 

"You had a few other things on your mind." 

"No shit, Simon. With Young already dead, it didn't much matter since there'd be no prosecution to worry about. I just figured it was some stupid screw up and didn't think about it again. Hell, I didn't even tell Blair about it when it happened." 

"No real reason why you should've." After a short silence, Simon asked, "Do you think this is connected to the Kid coming into the station today?" 

"How often does coincidence play a role in most of our cases?" 

"Not very often. Jesus, Jim, do you know what you're suggesting?" 

"Same thing you're thinking. Same thing any cop would think. There's another cop involved in this." 

"Johnson?" 

"Maybe. But, frankly, even though I hate his sorry ass, this doesn't play right for him." 

"I agree. He just looked the other way while his partner did all the hate work. Even so, I have to bring him in." 

"Yeah, I know." The two men stood, faced off in the center of the loft. Neither moved to sit down. Hands on his hips, Jim finally spoke again. "I can't leave him here alone. I want to be in on it when you question him, but I can't do it tonight." 

"I know that, Jim. Look. I'll bring him in tomorrow. I'm also putting a guard out front for now." 

"That's not really necessary." 

"Listen, somebody, maybe a cop, has come in here the hard way and left an obvious threat. I'm not taking any chances here." 

Gratefully, Jim finally accepted. "Thanks, Simon. I swear, I thought we were finally getting to the point when this whole nightmare would be over." 

"I know. Sandburg seemed almost like his old self today. Enough energy to light a city. Just his smile made everything shine. It was great. Almost had a notion to yell at him to get back to work." 

"We've got to find this guy, Simon. I can't let anyone hurt him again. I won't. I swear to god, you'd better find this fucker first." 

"Settle down, Jim. You're a cop." 

"What's your point? This guy's probably a cop, too. If he isn't, he's close to one. I'm tired of watching out for people who are supposed to be on our side, Simon. It's not right and it's not fair." 

"No argument here. Even so, we'll do this legally. Whoever's behind this is going to pay." 

"You bet our ass about that, sir." 

Simon Banks stood alone as he watched his number one detective climb the stairs to stand guard over his best friend and lover. A strong shiver caught him by surprise as he remembered the hatred in Jim's words and tone. The Captain had given lip service to the importance of legal methods, but he suddenly flashed on Blair's limp, bloody body when they'd arrived at Young's cabin. He understood completely why Jim could no longer measure legality against the scale of love and justice. Locking the door behind him, he left the two men alone, hoping against hope that somehow whoever had planned this was finished. 

Across the street, wary blue eyes watched the black man leave, shoulders hunched over from frustration. A self-satisfied smile curled a wicked lip. "Yeah, Banks. That's right. Leave your friends for the night. I got time, plenty of it. We'll see who wins the play this round." Dropping the cigarette butt to the sidewalk, a booted foot ground out the light. 

* * *

Jim Ellison watched his lover sleep fitfully through the night, never waking fully, but never quite settled. It reminded him of earlier days right after the first assault in October, only then he'd sat by the hospital bed and later by Blair's bed downstairs. Christmas brought the wonderful gift of Blair to his bed as they'd finally made a commitment to one another. More than his own life, he wanted Blair safe and happy. Sitting there, he felt the overwhelming weight of Blessed Protector failed. 

A groan and a shift of mattress signaled Blair's awakening. "Hey, buddy. How you feeling?" 

"Oh, man, my head feels like shit." Tousled curls rained down all over. "Geez, I could use some water. Feels like I'm swallowing sand." 

"Sure, Babe, sit up. I'll get you some. It's the medicine." 

Shakily Blair moved and leaned back limply against the pillows. "Man, I thought I only took one. I'm still dizzy." 

Handing his lover a cold glass, Jim grinned at his grumpy companion. "Yeah, it only takes one to make you spin. You got no tolerance for drugs, my friend." 

"Probably a good thing." Blair took and drank the water down too quickly, dribbling all over his chin. 

"Yeah, probably." Frowning, Jim sat down on the edge of the bed. "Slow down there, Chief. There's plenty more. No need to drown yourself." 

Holding out a feeble hand, Blair whined, "More." 

"Sure, Babe. Just hold on." 

"Dry as dust, man. Dry as dust. You sure you didn't sneak me out to the desert last night?" 

Fetching the drink, Jim handed it over. "Not hardly. You were too wiped out. Now, go a little slower before you make yourself sick." 

He raised the tumbler in a mock toast. "Sure thing, Mom." Then ignoring the warning, he gulped away. 

"So, you feeling okay, Babe?" 

"Yeah, I guess. I got pretty freaked out last night. Sorry." 

"No need to be. Kind of freaked me out, too." 

"Yeah, but you didn't puke your guts out and go to pieces." 

"Not because I didn't want to, Chief. I just needed to stay focused. I'm going to get this fucker, you can be sure of that." 

Putting the glass over on the side table, Blair pulled his knees up and brought the cover to his chin. "You and Simon have any idea who it is?" 

"Not yet. Simon's bringing in Johnson this morning." 

Voice a little shaky, Blair didn't look up. "You leaving for downtown?" 

"Not yet." Still fully dressed, Jim scooted into the bed and settled next to his cocooned lover. "There's a guard downstairs. Simon and I are going to make damn sure you're safe until we find out what's going on. Nothing's going to happen." 

"Too late, Jim. It already has." 

An involuntary shiver rippled through Jim's arm now wrapped around Blair's shoulders. "I know, Babe. But I swear, I'm going to find the son of a bitch and take care of this." 

"Maybe." 

"No maybe. I'll find whoever's responsible and stop it." 

A slow rocking came with the choked words. "I don't think I can go through this again, Jim. I really don't." 

"You won't have to. Come here, Babe." Pulling his young guide into a full embrace, he let the muffled cries play out against his chest. After a few minutes, Blair's breathing evened out, wet, but steady. 

"Sorry, man. Don't mean to be such a wimp." 

"You're not a wimp, Blair. You're a survivor. Something awful happened and you made it through. You're still making it through. Don't worry. We'll do this together." 

"My hero." 

Chuckling deep, Jim grinned. "I wish. I'm the back up, Babe. You're the front line." 

"Partners, right?" 

"Partners forever." 

"Oh, man. What a mushy pair we're getting to be. What are we going to sound like when we're old and gray?" 

"I don't know about you, but I'm not planning on gray." 

Laughing at the not so private joke, Blair peeked up and raised a hand to stroke the thinning hair. "Oh, well then, I guess I'll just have to settle for old." 

"Already got it, Babe." 

"Man, you're down on yourself today." 

"I'd rather go down on you, Chief." Jim felt the sudden flinch and then loosened his hold as Blair pulled away slowly. "What is it?" 

"I'm sorry, Jim. I'm just being stupid this morning." 

"Blair, I love you. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm the one who should be sorry. I just forgot." 

"It's okay. You're not psychic. I mean, sometimes I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing than being in bed with you, but then, sometimes, well, sometimes I just remember, you know. I just want to be done with it and get on with my life, but then all of a sudden I'm back to square one. Sorry." 

"No need, Blair. You've been doing great. This thing last night would throw anybody." 

"Yeah, I know. Jim?" 

"What?" 

"How did this guy get my shirt?" 

"We don't know yet. That's what Simon and I are going to be working on today." 

"Any of the other stuff missing from the evidence locker?" So, Blair had noticed. 

"Uh, yeah, actually. All the clothes collected at the scene went missing about a week after it happened." 

"A week? Why didn't you tell me?" Holding up a quick hand, Blair stopped the answer. "No, I understand. What good would it have done? I wasn't in any shape to listen." 

"I wasn't in any shape to tell either." 

Turning away and repositioning himself to more comfort, Blair remained quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "It has to be a cop then, someone with access." 

"Yeah, Babe. It looks that way." 

"You think my finally going to the station triggered this thing last night?" 

"Maybe. We don't know. Might not even be connected." 

"Did you forget I live with a cop, Jim?" 

Smiling briefly to himself, Jim whistled lightly. "Oh, man, no way could I forget that part." 

"I hate this shit. Why can't people just leave us alone?" 

Jim stretched out beside his lover, draping his arm across his lap and snuggling his face into his belly. "I don't know, Babe. I just know that whoever the bastard is, he'd better be ready to get his ass kicked." 

Patting his bully lover's soft head, Blair closed his eyes. "Amen, Brother Jim. Amen." 

* * *

Instead of working in an interrogation room, Jim stood gazing at Detective Johnson's mutilated corpse. "Jesus, sir. Somebody cut out the guy's tongue." 

"I see that." 

The two men stood on the far side of the room while the forensics' team took pictures and secured the scene. Simon Banks studied his man carefully before he spoke. "So, what do you think, Jim?" 

"I think somebody either didn't want him to talk to us or felt like he'd already talked too much." 

"You mean about Young?" 

"Yeah. How long's he been dead?" 

"Early estimate, since yesterday afternoon. That's probably a good thing?" 

"Why's that." 

"Gives you a strong alibi." 

Turning in shock, Jim connected with the worried stare of his Captain. "Come on, Simon. No way you could even imagine I'd do something like this." 

"Me, no. Others could though, without a doubt. Jim, you attacked the man and were suspended for it. You haven't been perfect since this whole mess started. I mean, I'm not saying others wouldn't think Johnson deserved it, but you do have motive." 

"If I were going to kill the son of a bitch, I wouldn't cut his tongue out." 

"I know that, too. I'm just saying that it helps that time of death will probably be declared before last night's break in." 

Fighting to keep his anger contained, Jim refocused his energy to study the scene. Somebody dangerous had decided to play an evil game. "Sir, do we have any background on people involved with Young besides Johnson? Is there somebody from the family or a friend of the family who works for us?" 

"Not that I know of, but I'll put a search on it. Johnson didn't have a family and I'm going to have to figure out who to notify on this." 

"I guess I should go interview Young's family. Didn't you tell me he had a daughter and an ex-wife somewhere? I know there was that business about his pension to settle." 

"I'll get their addresses, but, Jim, I'm not letting you go on interviews alone on this. Brown will go with you." 

"Okay. But, I'm in charge of the investigation." 

"As long as you're in charge of yourself, too." 

"No problem, sir. I'm under control here." 

"First sign of anything you can't handle according to the book, and you're shut down. Hear me?" 

"I hear you, Simon. Now hear this. This bastard is going to pay. If it takes the book to burn him, fine. If not, well, there are all kinds of books." 

Banks physically blocked Jim's turn to leave. "Jim, as your captain, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last remark, but as your friend, don't screw up on this. Blair wouldn't make it without you." 

Ice blue eyes sparkled brightly gazing intently into dark brown. "You've got that backwards, Simon. I can't survive without him. I'm not going to screw this up. You have my word on that. By the same token, I'm not going to risk losing him. I'll do whatever I have to do. Now, Captain or friend, you'd better understand that." 

"Jim, you're putting me in a really rough position here." 

"How's it feel, Simon? Feeling helpless, a little out of control, like the world is going a bit nuts around you? Well, welcome to Jimmy's world." 

"That's not funny, Jim." 

"Wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. Now, if you'll excuse me, Brown and I have some interviews to do." 

Simon watched his best man leave the murder scene with a determined step, his shoulders pulled back military straight. Jim Ellison on a mission made for an impressive sight, and a downright scary one, too. 

* * *

The unexpected knock at the door startled Blair from his focus on his laptop. "Who is it?" 

"Officer Mapleton, Cascade P.D. Detective Ellison wanted me to check on you, sir." 

"Just a minute." Saving his document, Blair went over to the door, checking through the peep hole first. A young man about his size with short dark hair stood outside wearing a beat cop's uniform. "Hold your badge up a minute, please." 

"Sure." After showing his ID, the young cop said, "Is that okay, Mr. Sandburg? You can call downtown if you want." 

"No, it's cool." Unlocking the door, Blair moved back and let Mapleton inside. "Did you need to talk to me about something? Did something happen to Jim?" 

"Jim? Oh, you mean Det. Ellison. No, sir. He just wanted to have me come up and stay until he got back." 

"Stay inside?" 

"Yes, sir. Is that a problem?" 

"No, I guess not. It's just, well, all the others have been waiting downstairs." 

"That was probably before the storm started. Looks like we could get some heavy snow with this one, huh, sir?" 

"Looks like." Relaxing a little more, Blair asked, "I guess it is silly to wait downstairs when it's so cold and all. How about some tea?" 

"Tea? Sure. Actually I don't want to impose." 

"It's no problem. I could fix coffee if you'd rather." 

"Yes, sir. I'd like that if it's not too much trouble." 

"Jim likes coffee better, too. Wonder if it's a cop thing?" 

"Couldn't say, sir." The young officer went over to the door and secured it and then stepped to the balcony to test the new locks. 

"Why don't you call me Blair or Sandburg? Sir sounds too much like Simon." 

"Simon?" 

"Yeah, you know, Simon Banks." 

"Oh. I always called him Captain Banks myself." 

"Yeah, well, he lets me get away with Simon when no one's looking." 

"I'll bet." 

The tone paralyzed Blair mid-step to the faucet for water. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing, sir. Sorry, Mr. Sandburg. If you don't mind, I'll just sit here quietly and you go on about your business. Detective Ellison might be late tonight." 

"Why's that?" 

"You didn't hear?" 

"Hear what?" 

"Detective Johnson's dead. Somebody shot him in the head and then cut out his tongue." 

The crash of glass brought Mapleton up from his seat. Blair Sandburg stood frozen, absolutely still, the remains of the coffee pot littered at his feet. 

"Gee, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like that. Why don't you go over and sit down and I'll clean that up before you cut yourself?" 

Woodenly, Blair started to step up and over the shards to make his way to the couch. Vision narrowed from shock, he hardly felt the blow that hurled him into blackness. 

* * *

"Well, that was pretty much a waste of time." Brown complained as he climbed into the truck beside a dangerously quiet Jim Ellison. 

"Yeah, it was. Neither one seems to know much about Young or any of his activities before he went nuts." 

"Maybe there were some neighbors or something?" 

"Maybe." Picking up the cellular, Jim rang into Simon. 

"Captain Banks here." 

"Ellison. Sir, we've got nothing here. Did you find out any leads at all?" 

"Talked to one of the men he used to work with under Travis. Seems there was a nephew Young used to talk about a lot, a kid named Nathan Mapleton." 

"Mapleton? We got an address?" 

"Working on it." 

"Let's work a little faster, sir. I have a feeling we don't have much time." 

"Why's that, Jim? Have you heard anything new?" 

"Just a feeling I have. Look, I'm going to head over to the loft to check on Sandburg. Then I'll call back for the address." 

"Hold on, Jim. I think it's coming in now." As papers shuffled on the other end, he heard Simon thank one of the clerks for a delivery. "Oh, shit, Jim. Mapleton's a cop here in Cascade. Works a beat out of the 78th." 

"Bring him in, Simon. I'm going to call Blair, and I'll be back at the station as soon as I can." 

"You've got it." 

Dialing the phone, all he got was the answering machine. Terror iced his veins. "Pick up the phone, Chief. This is no time to screen. Pick it up!" Panic in his voice still got no answer. Jim started the engine and burned rubber out of the parking space. 

"Calm down, Jim. Maybe he went to the university." 

"No way. I told him to stay put. Listen, what's the unit number on the guard Simon put in front of our place?" 

"2-1-7-1-0." 

Throwing the phone to Brown, he snapped, "Call it. Have them go upstairs and check." 

Driving wild through the fast falling snow, Jim struggled to keep from spinning out. "There's no response, Jim. I'm calling for backup and a unit to go check it out now." 

Even as he heard Brown's words, he knew it would be too late. In his deepest soul, he knew Mapleton had already made another move. Images of Johnson's corpse sent a buzz of fear to his brain. Holding his breath, he prayed for strength. Then gritting his teeth, he whipped the truck over sleet and rain in a desperate race against enemy time. 

* * *

Blair swam up from a sickening stew of swirling black and red muck. Inside his skull tiny saws serrated the edges of bleeding thought, as numbness surrendered to pain. Trying to lift his head became agony while flashes warned to stay still. 

"I wouldn't move there, buddy. You took quite a crack." A familiar voice drifted down through murky air. Vaguely aware of creeping cold, Blair tried to ease up off his stomach. Another wave of nausea protested such a rash decision, keeping him quiet. 

"See, I told you to stay put. Not like you can go far anyway." 

He felt the rough brush of a blanket come up over his shoulders and a sudden heavy shift beside him on the bed. Warring screams exploded as memory kicked into high gear and panic raced unguarded through his chest. A soothing hand reached to move his hair back from his face. "Calm down, Blair. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Honest. I know it wasn't you. I just have to talk, that's all." 

Despite the promise, the young man's heart raced out of control. No way could this be happening again. Where was Jim? Before he could even catch a full breath, thinking faded to a peaceful slice of nothing. 

* * *

Simon watched Jim pace like a wild man through the loft. Glass and blood painted the kitchen in an abstract vision of violence. "Settle down, Jim. We'll find him." 

"How, Simon? We don't know anything about Mapleton except that he probably killed Johnson and the guard downstairs." 

"There's an APB out on him now. I've got units out everywhere and we're bringing in Young's daughter to question her again about her cousin, whom she just happened not to mention." 

Jim leaned in to the cabinet, eyes squeezed shut against frustration. "I should've known about this, Simon. I interviewed her, but I must not have asked the right questions. This is my fault. I should never have left him alone." 

"Jim, stop it. This isn't getting us anywhere. We'll find him." 

Simon stared into the anguished face of his best detective and friend. Guilt and pain washed over in bluish hues. "We've got to, Simon." Suddenly, Jim stood straight up. "My god, it couldn't be." 

"What?" 

"There's a smell here I've been trying to place. It's the same odor from the cabin. Tanning fluid. Young liked to work with leather. Jesus, Simon, Mapleton's taken him to the Young's place up in the mountains." 

"Come on, Jim. You can't be sure of that." 

"Yes, I can. It's the same smell. It was here last night, but I just didn't place it." 

"Jim, if that's true we've got another problem." 

"What's that?" 

"Look outside. If he did take the Kid to the mountains, it's going to be almost impossible to follow. The roads are dangerous even here in the city and the storm's barely started. It's supposed to snow and sleet all night." 

"I don't care. I've got to go out there." 

"What if you're wrong? You could be putting yourself in danger for no reason and still not save Blair." 

"I'm not wrong. Either come with me or not, but I'm going." 

Recognizing the lost cause of arguing, Simon simply said, "Well, I guess we'd better get busy then. We're going to need some extra stuff." 

* * *

Spinning settled down to slow twirl and gray grew to a vivid white. Trying to raise his hand to his head to ease the throbbing, Blair found his wrists secured behind him. Before he had a chance to call out, something gripped his waist to steady him from falling forward. "It's okay. Lie still. I hit you harder than I meant to. I think you may have a concussion. I've got you on your side here, in case you get sick." 

Managing to control a groan, Blair opened one eye. Beside him sat the young officer from the loft. No longer in uniform, he now wore flannels and jeans. "Who are you? What do you want?" 

"Both good questions, Blair. But, I'll bet if you think about it, you can probably figure it out on your own. I heard a rumor that you're really a smart guy. Hell, people even say that between you and Ellison, it's really you who has all the brains." Patting his hand on the matted scalp wound, Blair flinched away. "Of course, a good whack to the skull like that could do some damage. Hope not. Might make this a boring event." 

Head pounding, his eyes thumping on the edge of rupture, Blair pleaded, "Just tell me what you want." 

Still rubbing his hand through dark curls, Mapleton spoke with an airy distance. "Oh, there's so much to want. I know I can't have everything. Your true love Ellison saw to that." 

Feeling suddenly woozy and cold, Blair forced himself to stay alert. "Come on, man. Just tell me what's going on." 

"Burt Young was my uncle." 

"Shit." 

"Yeah, for you maybe. But, you see, I loved my uncle. He was the only family I had and your man Ellison killed him. Shot him down like a dog even though he was sick. That ain't right, man. He's going to have to pay me back for that." 

Swallowing a world of whirling visions, Blair tried to keep his voice even. He had to take care of Jim. "He was just protecting me, man. It wasn't his fault. Your uncle pulled a gun." 

Gazing calmly into Blair's eyes, Mapleton spoke in a whisper. "I know. But Ellison's a sharp shooter. He could've stopped him without a kill shot. One to the chest and then the head. He meant for him to be dead." 

"Do you know what your uncle did to me?" 

"Yeah, I know what he did. It wasn't him. My uncle was a gentle man. He didn't hurt you to be mean. It wasn't him. He was sick." 

"Fuck sick. He almost killed me by shoving his fist all the way inside. Do you know what that's like? Do you?" 

A cold huskiness flavored his words. "Actually I do." 

"Oh, man. Please don't tell me." 

"What? That my uncle raped me, too? So what? Like I said, he was sick, but only toward the end. I can forgive him. You should, too." 

Pitching forward, Blair heaved into the basket by his side. Nothing but bile came up as painful spasms continued for several minutes. Mapleton held his head until his body relaxed. "Better?" 

"Don't touch me." 

"Relax. I promised I wouldn't hurt you. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I just got carried away." 

Acid gagged at the back of his throat, but he fought to breathe deeply. After a few more quiet moments, he asked, "Could I have some water?" 

"In a little bit. Let your stomach settle some more. I don't want you getting sick again too soon." 

Lying there, room spinning, Blair felt hands reach behind him to remove the cuffs. Returning circulation burned, but bringing his arms up let him shift to lying on his back. "Why do you need me for this?" 

"I'm sorry, Blair baby, but you're the bait." 

"I was afraid you were going to say that." A slight sudden movement at the edge of the mattress brought an involuntary groan. Blazing stabs of fire burned through his forehead, his eyeballs swollen behind thin lids. 

"Come on, Blair. We're alike you and me." 

"How do you figure that?" 

"Well, we're both queer. We've both been with my uncle. You know, before he got sick, he used to talk about you. At one point, I actually got a little jealous." 

"Sorry." 

"Not your fault. Listen, call me Nathan." 

Lying there with his right arm up over his eyes to block out even the most dim February light, Blair could still hear. The man's voice, low and breathy, spoke too near his ear. Fear tinged his words. "I don't want to call you anything. I want to go home." 

"Yeah? Well, eventually. Right now we're waiting for your butch lover to show up for the rescue. Of course, I have to admit that I hadn't counted on the weather being such a bitch. He may not even make it tonight. Doesn't matter though. He'll get here sometime. When he does, I'll be waiting." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Don't worry about it. In the meantime, I want to tell you about what my uncle and I used to do." 

"I don't think I really want to hear this." 

A hand came to his chest, pulling down the blanket. Blair jerked away, pushing his back to the wall as Nathan tried to rub his nipples through the shirt. Light dimmed, but he managed to stay conscious. "Don't touch me like that." 

Holding up both hands in mock surrender, Nathan apologized, "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Settle back down here." Noting Blair's hesitation, his voice strengthened with irritation. "I said, settle back down. Don't make me use the cuffs again." 

Trying to relax, the young guide positioned himself on the mattress, keeping the distance from Mapleton as wide as he could. Again he recoiled from the man's exploring touch. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you, Blair. I like to keep my word. Don't make me break it." 

"I won't. I just don't like to be touched, that's all." 

"Yeah? Guess, you blame my uncle for that, huh?" 

"Maybe." 

"Hey, tell me about Ellison." 

"What do you want to know?" 

"He's a big guy. He never hurts you? Never gets impatient and makes you do what he wants even when you're not in the mood?" 

"Never." 

"Yeah? Well, I don't believe you. My uncle was a big guy, too. He was nice in the beginning, but then my parents died. Uncle Burt took me in. Taught me the ropes you might say. Once he found out I liked guys, well, things changed. He wasn't always nice anymore. I'll bet Ellison's the same." 

"Jim loves me." 

"You saying my uncle didn't love me? Huh, you saying that?" 

No. I'm just saying Jim isn't like your uncle." 

"Don't kid yourself, Blair. Guys like him and my uncle are just alike. Don't get me wrong. I loved him, but he started in on me when I was really young. At first he made me start letting him do things and then I'd do things to him. In the beginning it was little stuff, you know, just touching, but then we moved on to blow jobs. I didn't like those at first, but you get used to it. I had a real hard time the first time he fucked me, but, again, you get used to it. Of course, you know that, don't you, Blair? I'll bet Ellison's an ass full, huh?" 

Nudging his injured captive, Nathan leaned in low and tried to make eye contact. Grabbing the stubborn chin, Mapleton jerked the young man's face up to meet his. "He's going to die, just like my uncle. Hope you stored up all the romantic memories, Blair baby, cause your big daddy's going to be road kill by the time I'm done." 

Uncontrollable shaking racked his body. Anger in Mapleton's eyes faded and turned to a strange concern. "Man, you're going into shock on me here. Don't do that. I need you alive. Come on, shift down here and put your feet up on the rail." Blair did as he was told and felt the comfort of extra pillows supporting the back of his legs. Reaching for another cover, he wrapped the young guide up tight in the wool. Then he went over to stoke the cabin's fire. 

The trembling and cold stopped and eventually his brain grew fuzzy with fatigue. At a distance he heard Mapleton speak quietly, "Yeah, you'll be okay. Look at me. I'm okay. It's Ellison's who's going to bleed today. Not us. We'll be fine. It's Ellison who's going to pay." The words became an uneven chorus. Over and over again, the nephew chanted his Ellison death prayer, while Blair found himself drifting away to music to haunt his dreams. 

* * *

"Looks like you were right, Jim. There are lights on in the cabin." 

Led there by sentinel vision turned up high, Simon and Jim stationed themselves just a hundred feet from the door. Storm winds layered with ice, packed the ground. Numbness tackled the limbs of both exhausted men. 

"I've tried to call for backup, but the cell won't reach that far, especially in this weather. We're on our own up here. What do you want to do?" 

"How about I kill the son of a bitch?" 

"Be serious here, Jim. What's your plan?" 

"You stay here. I'm going to move up by the window. I need to check out what's going on. I'll try to signal, but it's really too dark to see. You're going to have to listen up." 

"I should move with you." 

"Not yet. Wait for a signal." 

"Okay. But, Jim, don't do anything stupid. This guy isn't Young. He may be crazy, but he's not going to be slowed down like his uncle." 

"I know, but I don't think he knows we're out here. He may know we're on the way, but he probably expects us to wait until the morning." 

"Can't imagine why." 

Ignoring the sarcasm, Jim turned to his friend. "Simon, you have to promise me something." 

"What?" 

"If anything should happen to me, you've got to take care of Blair." 

"Come on, Jim. Don't talk like that. Do what you have to. Beside, Blair needs you, not me. I wouldn't be worth shit to him and you know it." 

"Promise me, Simon." 

Reluctantly, the captain nodded in the storm light. "Go do what you're good at, Jim. Kick his ass good." 

Without another word the ex-army ranger struck out on his mission to rescue his life. 

* * *

"How you feeling, Blair? The shakes gone away?" 

"I'll be okay. My head hurts though." 

"Sorry about that. Your color looks a little better. Why don't you try to sit up now and I'll get you some water." 

Weakly, Blair tried to move into sitting position. The whole cabin took a mighty spin, but he managed to stay upright. "Here, drink this. You lost some blood, too. Scalp wounds bleed like a son of a bitch. Scared me at first, but you'll be okay." 

Struggling to balance the mug in both hands, Blair studied Mapleton standing by his bed. The man anxiously shifted foot to foot, totally jazzed on adrenaline. "What does it matter to you if I'm okay?" 

"I told you we're alike you and me. We've got the same past, man. Bet Ellison's not the first man to fuck up your life." 

"Shut up, Nathan. You don't know what you're talking about." 

A wild laugh rang through the small room. "Pretty fucking bold for the guy who's at my mercy, my friend. I'd watch what you say. Maybe you haven't noticed that I'm feeling a little strung out right now. That head wound doesn't excuse you being rude." 

"You're going to kill a man and you worry about me being rude? You're crazy, man." 

"Yeah, maybe. But if I am, that's all the more reason for you to shut up. Don't try to piss me off, Blair. I need you alive. Besides, I've already killed two people, three would be just as easy." 

"Two people?" 

"Yeah, Johnson and the guard outside your apartment. I mean, I have to admit, I hated killing Richardson. He was an okay guy, but he was too damn good at his job. He wasn't going to let me up to see you." 

"So you killed him?" 

"Yep. So, I'd suggest you watch your mouth, Blair baby, because Nathan's on a tear tonight. Like you said, I might be a little crazy. My uncle always thought so, but then after he got sick, he made me look quite right." 

"You said he raped you." 

"Yeah, well, like I also said, he was sick at the time. He sometimes got a little rough before that, but nothing like he did. It wasn't his fault." 

"Nathan, listen to me. Your uncle was sick. You know that. How can you blame Jim for trying to save me from that?" 

"I told you why, so shut up about it." 

The crack of crashing branches outside the window silenced both men. After a few more moments, Mapleton spoke nervously, "It's just the storm. Hey, I got a feeling your old man ain't going to make it tonight. Guess that means we're going to have to have a sleep over." Waiting for an answer and receiving none, the man continued. "You'll notice, Blair honey, there's only one bed here." 

"Guess I'll sleep on the rug." 

"Not likely. I want you where I can keep an eye on you. Don't worry, I won't do anything you won't like." 

Just as Mapleton started toward the bed, the door slammed open, taking the man off guard. "Shit. Ellison, you're early." 

Standing there, air blasting behind him, Jim focused on the young man who looked so much like Blair it hurt. "Mapleton?" 

"That's me. See anything you like, Detective?" 

"Get your hands up behind your head, lace the fingers." 

"Not going to happen." 

"Don't think I won't shoot, you son of a bitch." 

"Come on, man. You going to shoot an unarmed man, a fellow officer, a man after your own man? I don't think so." 

"Shut the fuck up and get your hands up like I said." 

"You're a queer, Ellison. You've just busted in on your lover with another man. You shoot me now, me without a gun, well, your ass won't be worth shit." 

"You killed two men." 

"So? Prove it. I've left a whole trail of scorching love letters that prove Blair and I have been having an affair under that bully nose of yours. Just think about it, Ellison. With your temper, no one's going to believe you. Nobody. Even if I'm dead, you might has well be. You'll be ruined. Why don't you eat a bullet now and save us all the trouble later." 

Sentinel hearing detected his captain's footsteps from behind him. Moving into the room, he let Mapleton see that he wasn't alone. Simon's voice boomed. "I think you'd better get those hands behind your head, or drop to the floor, Mapleton, or Detective Ellison's going to have just cause to shoot." 

Almost in slow motion, the young man smiled, locking his stare with Jim's. Raising his arms up, he placed his hands casually behind his head, never blinking. "It's going to make for an interesting story in court, Ellison. Papers are going to eat it up." He didn't get a chance to say more as Simon slammed him face down across the table. 

Jim rushed to Blair's side. "You okay, Chief?" 

Vision blacking to a thin tunnel, the young man latched onto his lover's hand and squeezed. "I'll be okay, but do you think maybe we could go home sometime soon? My head's killing me." Looking deep into sentinel blue, Blair's body shook only once before his achy mind tailspinned into oblivion. 

* * *

Bright white tapped impatiently at his eyelids as deadened senses slowly eased into their jobs. Blair Sandburg struggled to block out the overwhelming rush of pain. Sharp hooks snagged at weary brain tissue and he tried to roll over on his side. "Stay still, Blair." Strong hands held his shoulders steady. 

"Jim?" 

"Who else, Babe? You finally decide to come back for awhile?" 

"God, my head hurts." 

"I know, Chief. You've got a bad concussion, but you're going to be all right. You just have to rest for awhile." 

Slowly, Blair focused on the man standing by his hospital bed. "What happened?" 

"Mapleton's in custody for assault, kidnapping, and murder. He's going away for a long time. You, my love, are recuperating in Cascade's finest medical facility." 

"It was storming. How'd we get here?" 

Worry raced across strong features. "We had to wait until morning. Simon took Mapleton out and got help. You've been out of it for a few days." 

"How many days?" 

"It's been almost three." 

Letting Jim grip his hand, the warmth spread through cold fingers. "I'm so tired." 

"I know, Babe. But it's going to be okay. It's over." 

"You really believe that?" 

"Of course, I do. You're going to get well and I'm going to take you home. Everything's going to be just fine. Nothing to worry about. Just wait and see, Chief. We'll be back on track in no time." 

Taking a deep breath, Blair wanted to cry, but felt too weary for tears. Still holding on to his life line's flesh, he whispered weakly instead. "Stay with me, Jim." 

"Always, Chief. Always." 

The end. 


End file.
